super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Barry William Cox
Barry William Cox appears as a character in the first installment of I Know What You Did Last Summer as the boyfriend of Helen Shivers and friend to Ray Bronson and Julie James. Barry is the first of the pact victims to be killed for being involved in the unexpected manslaughter of Benjamin Willis. He is terrorized like the others shortly before his death and only had just began to rekindle his relationship with Helen. He is portrayed by Ryan Philippe. Role in the Film On July 4, 1996, Helen Shivers wins the local Croaker Queen pageant in a small fishing town called Southport. To celebrate, she drives to an isolated beach along with her boyfriend Barry and their friends Julie and Ray. While driving home, Ray becomes distracted and accidentally hits a pedestrian, apparently killing him. However, the guilt of killing someone is the least of Barry's worries, as he is more concerned about the damage to the car and his alcohol consumption. As they argue over what to do, another teenager, Max stops nearby. However, Julie convinces him that everything is all right and he drives off. Over Julie's protests, the group decides to dispose of the stranger's body, in order to avoid legal repercussions. When they reach the docks Barry forces everyone to make a pact to take it to their graves. When Julie refuses, Barry physically restrains her and forces her to agree. They dispose of his body but he suddenly revives and attacks Helen before falling into the water and drowning. A year later, Julie receives an unmarked letter containing a note which says "I know what you did last summer!" She tells Helen and later Barry about the note, Barry immediately suspects Max. The trio head down to the docks where Max works as a fisherman. Barry threatens to kill Max with a hook. Shortly afterwards, Max is killed by a figure in a rain slicker who wields a hook. Later that evening, Barry is working out at the gym when he discovers a note in his locker containing a picture of his BMW and the message "I know." Going outside, Barry is run over by the rain slicker-wearing fisherman, who is driving his car, and became hospitalized and once out was charged with protecting Helen during the following 4th of July parade. Later on, he directs his blame to Ray, without good enough reason and punches him and is pulled off by Julie and Barry directs his concern towards finding the person and remains cold towards Ray. Barry was killed at the Southport hall during the Croaker Queen Pageant via Ben's hook to his abdomen multiple times. Helen witnessed his death and tried to intervene to no effect as the crowd trafficked her. Barry's corpse is then taken to the Sweet Susie boat and placed along with Helen's. Personality Despite serving on the good side, Barry was extremely violent and aggressive and is arguably not much of a hero. Barry would constantly pick fights with Max for talking to Julie, which made Max dislike him and Julie also disliked Barry for his alcoholic behavior and violent tendencies. When they had apparently killed someone Barry was unconcerned about having the death of someone on his conscience, and worried more about the truth getting out, which resulted in him strangling Julie to make her agree to the pact. A year later, after Julie receives the note about these events, Barry later gives Max death threats with a hook, stating he has no problem killing him, even for slightly suspecting him. Barry was keen to have a "one to one" with whoever was terrorizing them, despite being terrified when he was alone with the hooded figure. Despite having hardly any evidence, Barry suspects Ray of terrorizing them and punches him. Even after he is proved wrong, he remains cold to Ray for the rest of his scenes with him. Category:Movie villains Category:Horror Movie villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Deceased Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jerks Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Bully Category:Male Category:The Brute Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997 Category:Personality Evil